


OC Stuff (usually romance because lol)

by Dragonfri, Skystreakerz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Live Music, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Music, Original stuff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags will be added, coffee shop you know where it's at, drawing talk, fluffy fluff, headcanons, it's not really an au is it, not really - Freeform, possibly heartbreak, probably a slow burn, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfri/pseuds/Dragonfri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: OCs and their interactions.Yeah, there aren't any other fandoms or anything in this, I just made these with my friend and it's been pretty great.-SkyUm.. So yeah this is like my first gig...Hope you like it!! It was fun to make!-Dragon





	OC Stuff (usually romance because lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Backstitch's real name is Sriuen Mallory, which means senseless torture, death. -Sky
> 
> Luthais Rinc is a Norwegian sweetheart. His name means famous warrior -Dragon

Luthais casually strolled down the sidewalks near his apartment, his dark grey turtleneck sweater was partially hidden behind his black toate that ghosted around his sides; his dark pants defined the colour in his brown dress-shoes. He’d been wanting to visit a fairly ‘new’ coffee shop since it first opened. The shop being ‘new’ was an over-statement, it had been planted at the edge of his busy neighborhood for a good month now, he just never had any free time in his schedule to visit it. 

When he walked in, a live band played in the corner as others in the small area were writing, drawing, or just drinking coffee and socializing through talk and laughter. Out of the commotion, he observed a man with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a white long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans as he ran his pencil over the blank pages of a leather-bound sketchbook, dresses, suits, boots, hats, sunglasses, everything decorating the once blank pages. His fair skin darkened his black hair even more, the three perfect-lined scars running from the side of his bottom lip to his jaw being the only interruption in his skin. Luthais observed the young man sitting alone at the only available table. He ordered his drink quickly, while furtively stealing glances at the man with the red scarf every few minutes, waiting for his coffee to brew.

Not too long later, someone handed him a small cup with a little black logo on the side.

“Enjoy your coffee, sir.”

His first sip was bland, the taste was unrefined and boring. The coffee shop did not meet his expectations. In fact, he found it fairly disappointing. He took his coffee in hand and headed over to the man in red scarf.  

“Excuse me?” Luthais started.

He blinked and looked up, his soft humming going silent. “Yes?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your drawings.” He commented, “They are absolutely beautiful.” 

He stared at him a few moments before his once black eyes turned a soft blue, looking down as his cheeks turned pink. “I-I, uh… thank you.” 

“Of course, um,” He paused ”May I sit here?” He asked.

“Oh.” He looked down. “Oh! Yes, you can sit here.”

Luthais took a seat in the chair directly in front of the man and held his hand out to him “Sorry for the informalities. I’m Luthais.” He smiled his ocean blue eyes gleaming below his slick-back, dirty blonde hair.

He shook his hand and smiled back. “Backstitch. Nice to meet you, darling.”

“What inspires you to draw like that?” Luthais asked resting his chin between the crevice from his two hands holding their place together.

He tapped the end of his pencil to his lips, humming in thought as he looked over at the band. “I’m not sure. I just kind of… am. My inspiration comes from everywhere, you know? Nature, people, feelings, situations…” He looked back at him. “Do you draw?”

“Heh.” Luthais smiled and glanced off to the side a bit. “Slightly, I wouldn’t compare my designs to yours.” He chuckled.

“Oh come on. You do draw at least, right? I mean, any drawing starts out small. I mean, look at me? I didn’t know how to draw until I was twenty six!”

“Oh?” He laughed. “I do bring around my own book sometimes,” he said, reaching for a pocket on the inside of his long toate and taking out a small black journal. “Lucky you, I happen to have it with me today.” Luthais opened his journal revealing the several drawings of exquisite flowers and succulent plants. “I was so rude to prowl around your drawings, please...feel free to look through mine,” he suggested.

“Oh, no no, it’s alright. You don’t have to show me.” He glanced down at the drawings, a light blue still twinkling there as he looked at them all. “It’s… they’re beautiful nonetheless.” He pointed towards one of the tiger lillies. “That one is probably my favorite. That orange and yellow one.”

“Ah, you like the tiger lilly?” Luthais smiled and turned his head. “That’s one of my recent ones.” He smiled, shutting his journal and taking a sip of his coffee. “Have you been here often? Do you like the place?” 

“I do come here a lot, yes.” He looked back over at the band, sighing as more light blue brightened his eyes. “It’s really nice to have some live music for a change.”

“I agree.” Luthais nodded, focusing his attention towards the band. Listening to the solo trumpet go down a major scale in thirds.   

He sighed and looked over at the band before jolting, his eyes shocking red for a few seconds as he grabbed his phone, which was currently buzzing. He gave Luthais an apologetic smile before picking up the call. “Hello? O-Oh, yes. I’m still at the coffee shop. Yeah. Alright, I’ll-” he paused. “Yeah. See you in a second. Bye.” He ended the call, sighing. 

“Everything all right?” Luthais asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I just…” He shook his head. “I have to go help my friend with something. I’m sorry, but it looks like we’ll have to cut this short.” He held out his hand to him. “Until we meet again?”

“Until next time, min venn.” Luthais nodded.

He smiled. “See you later, darling.” He stood up from the chair, grabbing his sketchbook and walking out of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads. Who knows when we'll update next, but WE'LL BE BACK!!!
> 
> (Back again)


End file.
